The Marauders
by missgryffindor4ever
Summary: Hi, this is basically about marauders and lily at their first to seventh year at hogwarts. Please be aware that it is still in progress and don't skip bcuz of the lack of words! Please just check it out and review because I would really appreciate you opinion. Thanks :-)
1. Chapter 1

Lily's p.o.v

I ran through the barrier excitedly. The prospect of a whole different world tucked away in the corners of the world seemed amazing with magic:-) and wizards and witches!

"Lily!"exclaimed Severus excitedly as he came running towards me. We had promised to meet a the barrier. "Let's go inside and get a compartment."

"OK, when did you arrive?" I asked, I had the uneasy feeling that he had been waiting for me for a long time.

"Oh, not a long time."he replied, a deep shade of red creeping up his neck.

I decided it was best not to say more.

"Let's sit in this compartment."I suggested . it was empty and you could see the whole platform with it. Sev nodded, I could tell he didn't really like it, he hated publicity, but who was going to stare at two children whilst there were a thousand more?

"I thought you weren't coming." He said quietly," I was going to go out and check if you were stuck. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come."

For a moment I was so touched that he cared that much that words were stuck in my throat, but I managed to regain myself." Honestly sev, am I crazy wanting to miss out. Besides do you seriously think I'm that dumb I can't find the platform." I punched him playfully and he smiled back.

Just then the compartment door opened and three boys walked in. The first one was tall and had black hair, he also wore round glasses. Behind him was another boy slighly taller with dark long hair surrounding his face. Last of all was a boy with light hair and he looked slightly shabby, but the most civilised. The other two looked rebellious.

"Sirius black." Said the one with the long hair

"Remus lupin ."said the last holding his hand up

The first was just staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably. Sirius gave him a nudge in the ribs and he managed to say,"James potter."

James p.o.v

We walked into the compartment,there were only two occupants, a boy with long greasy hair that surrounded his pale face like a veil. The other girl, sitting opposite him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had red long hair and emerald green eyes that shone as bright as the brightest star, brighter then the sun, brighter then-

My thoughts were interrupted by Sirius, who rudely judged me in the ribs. I realised everyone was staring at me.

"Introduce your self."he hissed in my ear.

"Oh,"I said out loud, I was mentally kicking myself for saying 'oh' ," James potter."

The girl noded " I'm lily Evans pleased to meet you and this is severus Snape." The boys lip curled unpleasantly .

"Er... We couldn't find a compartment er...so you mind if we sit with you,"I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah sure."she replied, moving over.

I sat next to her with lupin and Sirius with the snivellus...what ever his name boy. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and I could tell he was up to something.

"Hey, sniffles, whats up my bro?"Sirius asked in a fake street accent.

"Severus, and I prefer if you call me by my surname, Snape." He said angrily, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"Whatever you say snivellus snapdoodle." Sirius said whilst me and Remus roared with laughter, on the other hand, lily had a disapproving expression." Why are you being so mean to him?"

"Oooh," I teased,"snivellus already got a girlfriend."

"shut up."she flared"can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?"

This was not entirely true, it looked like snivellus was thinking of ways to hurt him

"Come on sev, let's go find another compartment ."

"Bye snivellus snapdoodle"said Sirius as he waved in mock enthusiasm.

However Remus seemed not very happy,"that went a little to far, you know?"

"Oh, take a chillpill Remus."said Sirius as he put his hand behind his head.

**Authors note : please review and tell me about it. Also feel free to give me any idea. Hope you like it and oh sadly i dont own these characters except mine. **


	2. Chapter 2

James p.o.v

"Did you see snivellus, he looked like he wanted to punch me but he's so scrawone he would probably just break his poor bones. Already looked like his brain was damaged." I laughed Sirius laughed along with me but Remus look slightly uncomfortable.

"Oi, remus,we are just having a laugh, no need to look like we insulted you!"Sirius said

"Its not like that,"said Remus quietly," you don't know how it feels to be rejected, to be an outcast and to be made fun of."

He had been staring at the floor and still was. What did this mean? Was he treated badly at home?mwas he some lonely freak? Because to he seemed pretty normal, friendly actually. I was about to speak but Sirius did first.

"I know how it feels," the thing that struck me odd was that Sirius was talking glumly. Had I seriously got myself stuck with a bunch of lonely freak?! "I'm Sirius black, from the black family. Everyone hates me there because I don't want to be in Slytherin! All people there return evil and my family is a living proof."

"I'm from the potters, one of the biggest blood traitor family's! But I don't care. Anyways better blood traitor then evil people. I hope I'm in gryffindor, I'd leave the school if I was in Slytherin don't you agree?" I said.

"I agree . I'm already a we...uh...never mind"

I looked at Remus strangely and it was not only me, Sirius was to. He was acting odd and at first glance you could tell he was hiding something, he seemed concealed.

"Well...er."I said desperately trying to change the topic. " lily Evans seems nice." It blurted it out of my mouth before I could stop myself and I felt my self flush. Sirius was giving me a knowing look and Remus was staring at me with a mild expression of curiosity.

Suddenly Sirius mouth formed a big mischievous grin, "oh lily dear I see you have a madly in lo- ow!"

James had punched Sirius on the shoulder," what I mean is er...well... She seems nice not looks nice. No...no she ugly blargh!" He mimed vomiting and Sirius laughed. But lupin remained still his eyes transfixed on the night. There was a slight look of dreading on his face and I started to wonder what was his secret

Remus p.o.v

It was night. The full moon would be out tomorrow and what would I become ? A brutal monster and now knows what would happen to all the students.

Suddenly I realised James was looking strangely at me so I quickly started to speak." So er... What do you think Hogwarts will be like?"

"I don't know mate," said Sirius leaning back," by I hope we'll be in the same dormitory and I won't be stuck in that stupid Slytherin!"

Sirius p.o.v

There was something strange about that lupin kid but I shrugged it off, him and James were nice. We kind of fit together you know? Like a trio, but maybe just one person is missing.

Suddenly the food trolley came in." Food "I yelled. James and Remus looked at me amused but the trolley lady looked scared. "Oh..er km sorry fair maiden, please may I buy some food."

The lady seemed flattered and I could see Remus an James stuffing their fists in their mouths to still laughing.

"What would you want darling?" She asked

I brought my food then turned to the two," now what would my two princes like?"

They couldn't contain themselves any more and us three ans the lady bursted into laughter.

authors note : **hi, im not very happy with this chapter because I was in a rush. Please comment but not rude ones please, I got one for this story and I was very hurt. Hope you enjoy and oh please if you have read the story and like it please tell other people or else i might not continue punlishing it. For example my other stoey, basilisk fang, it was my first and I haven't got any reviews just one and therefore I am not going to continue. Though I hope that this story will get good reviews :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I would like to thank pottergreycastle4ever and kimminerd for posting such nice reviews and also being the first two :-). Please let everyone know whoever posts reviews, I will definitely mention their names but please review. They can give me tips and idea but please do not give me mean and rude ones! Hope you enjoy :-)

"Firs' yers over 'ere , firs' yers over 'ere!" Called a man, twice the size of a normal man. He had a great shaggy black beard and small beady eyes with dustbin lid sized hands. Everyone formed a line , James, Sirius and Remus at the beggining

"Now, I'm hagrid, I want everyone to go on a 'oat, three 'er person."

The trio set off toward the first boat and jumped in excitedly.

James p.o.v

Sirius stared at the murky water," hey James, Remus," wonder what lives in here? It'd be funny to push someone in!" He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Sirius," I sad slowly" what are-"

"Sorry guys meet you at the castle."he interrupted and jumper out our boat. Me and Remus watched with amusement as he jumped into lily and snivellus' boat. We strained our ears to hear what they were saying.

Sirius p.o.v

I jumped into the boat," hiya snivellus snapdoodle."

Snivellus glared at me, " And why may I ask, have you placed this burden upon us?"

"Burden?!" I said pretending to be hurt," I only wanted to sit with my friends." I emphasised the last word with a large grin.

Snivellus was about to speak, but lily got there first. "What's your problem! Can't you see we don't want you!"

"Well sweetheart, I do but I didn't come here for your amusement I came for my amusement. By bye snivellus." I said waving at him.

He looked at me like I was crazy . then without a moments notice I pushed him off the side of the boat.

Lily screamed loudly as all heads turned our way," what did you do! That's so rude! You should get expelled! What happens if he can't swim!?"

But at that precise moment snivellus hauled himself up from the side of the boat, looking angry. I just realised James and Remus boat was bobbing right next to us. Snivellus was about to lunge at me but I quickly jumped.

"Bye bye snivellus snapdoodle and lilybean! Hope you have a nice wedding!" I said

We all laughed as the next boat, glared at us, in fact, all the other boats were laughing as well!

James p.o.v

We mimed snivellus' and lily's expression through the whole journey. Finally we came to shore. Hagrid left us but a new witch, with her grey hair in a tight bun, surveyed us through her round spectacles.

Her eyes stopped on snivellus." Why are you wet." In grew a broad smile

Snivellus remained silent ," well? Did someone push you in?" The witch pestered.

Suddenly my smile vanished. My heart was pounding in my ears, would Sirius be expelled. Sirius probably thought the same because he had a guilty look on his face.

Snivellus stayed silent for a moment before saying," I fell in."

I **h**few people snigggered.

"Very well mister Snape. Please follow me and make your way to the great hall."

Everyone followed her trail and we were brought into a large grand hall. There were four tables and I knew they were for the houses, Slytherin,gryffindor,Hufflepuff and ravwnclaw. The ceiling was a dark blue with stars on it and seemed like it opened up or was it charmed to look like that?

As we reached the stage there was a batters old wizards hat sitting on a atoll. And me, and several others were shocked when we saw it start singing!

**hi everyone, I really hate this CH but what can I do? please review! Im trying to update everyday now!**

**hi everyone, iI really hate this chapter but I'm in a rush bcuz I'm trying to update chapters everyday. Per shud be in chapter five or sixi havent decided yet and please remember to review ! **

**hey everyone I really hate this chapter but I'm trying to update very day oh and by the way penter should be in chapter six or five I haven't decided. Pleade**

Please review! Im not very happy with this chapter but im going to now try updating eveyday! Please remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

James

"Audrey, Lucy." Called out professor McGonagall.

A short timid girl with two brown plaits walked on to the platform and sat on the stool. The hat sat on her head for a few moments before announcing Hufflepuff in a clear and booming voice. The table erupted into to cheers as she walked towards it looking quite pleased

To be honest, Hufflepuff is a house full of duffers. Ravenclaws are nerds and slytherins are self obsessed. Thats my logic and gryffindor is where the brave people are. And I hope with all my heart that I will be in it!

"Potter, James!" I didn't notice her calling my name.

"Potter, James!" She repeated more sternly. A few people in the crowd sniggered . I walked towards the stool and could see that remus and Sirius were in gryffindor.

Professor put the hat on my head.

"Hmmmm, want be in griffindor, do you?"it said," well Slytherin wouldn't do you bad, no not bad at all . Hufflepuff? Maybe we will put you in that house to show you what they're like, or ravenclaw? Or Slytherin, ohhh yes, you wouldn't do bad there, loyal to your friends aren't you?"

The hat continued to do this for a long time and evntualy I got bored.

The hat sensing this said," you're getting bored aren't you boy? Well I've made my decision. GRYFFINDOR!"

The gryffindor table cheered loudly and I felt quite happy with myself. I Sat next to remu is and lupin and I noticed lily was there looking slightly sad.

"What happened?" asked Remus worriedly"

"What do mean?" I asked

"Oh gosh! The hag was on you for a whole eleven minutes. Mc gonagall looked ready to send you home. She was about to walk to you but then the hat said gryffindor!" Said Sirius.

"Well that's something," I was aware of everyone staring at me but I pretended not to notice, "The old hat had gone bonkers if you ask me, telling me all about its family history." I laughed nervously ( hoping that it sounded scornful ) , Sirius sad OK but gave me a strange look.

Just then , the headmaster , Albus dumbledore, got up to make a speech , at once the great hall fell silent.

"Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like to welcome our new defence against the dark art teacher professor rybunshaw . Please let the first years be aware that the forbidden forest is out of bounds. And please obey professor flichs rules, you can see a list of them in his office. Now I will wait you know longer , and you can fill your hungry stomachs!" He clapped his nhands twice and all kinds of food appeared.

"Oh my jumping gargoyles!" Breathed Sirius as he stared at the food," roast chicken, soup, fries, steak chomps and many other wonders!"

"Oi, Sirius" I called, there was no need to shout but there was so much noise and plus Sirius was in daydreaming mode. "Foods gonna get cold"

It was true me and Remus had already started eating. Sirius quickly glanced at our plates then started piling food on his plate. I sighed happily, Hogwarts had started to feel like home.

Severus' p.o.v

Why? Why did lily have to be in that silly gryffindor with that potter boy and hideous black! They would hurt poor lily. I would still be her friend but...

She seemed quite happy when she walked towards the gryffindor table. I doubt she cared about me or Slytherin! But we could still be friends at break, would she want to? I shook the thought out of my mind as I started to eat. I talked to a boy, rudolphus lestrange, he was my type. And for some reason, lily slipped away to the back of my mind, like she didn't exsist.

**Authors** **note**: I hate this chapter more then the previous, I just never get time to update so I'm really sorry if the story is getting boring! Please tell me and review! It wud mean a lot! :-) also I think I will update on Saturday ooh, and any ideas for the marauders new prank? Oh and I hope you know I have nothing against any of the houses!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **

**Hi, I'm like really really really sorry for not uploading. I have gigantic writers block! Help! Also school is really tiring! Mid term r in two weeks ahhhhhhh! So I might be uploading less often maybe like...once a week. Hope you people aren't too upset! Sorrrrrrrrrrrry! Any idea please send it on private messaging and I will be sure to give u credit! I don't care what it is, if it's a big plot twist or something! I'm so frustrated! Its like my brsain is clogged up! Sorry again and please review and give me ideas! :-) :-) :-). :-). :-). :-). :-). :-). :-). :-). :-) **


	6. Chapter 6

James p.o.v

I stared up at the ceiling as I lay in bed. I was actually quite impressed with the beds in the dormitories. Four poster beds with silk duvets with the gryffindor lion embroided on it, yeah I know I sound weird thinking about it but its true. My family, we're not poor. Actually we're quiet rich, we have our own mansions. We would have been in Slytherin but we are the biggest blood traitor family and not to mention we weren't snobs.

I shared a dormitory with, Sirius, Remus and some other boy called peter pettigrew. He was short and had small watery eyes. He hardly spoke but apart from that he wasn't that bad. I talked to a few people , but I liked Remus and Sirius better. I already knew some people like Mark Forster in his seventh year he was my cousin and Marlene McKinnon, she was my cousin as well and in first year as well. I had no siblings. Apparently I was already to much of a prankster for my parents.

I don't know when, but finally I fell asleep, dreaming about a big black dog a small mouse a werewolf and a...deer?

"Oi! James!"someone was shaking me vigorously. I grumbled and turned around to see sirius' face staring down at me. His face was pale white and peter and Remus were standing left from me.

I grabbed my glasses and sat up."what's up guys?"I moaned.

"What's up!?" Sirius asked in disbelief,"you were yelling your head off singing some song and your eyes were open and I don't know you were floating an inch from your bed."

"Wha...what?"

"Yes, we were going to get madam pomfrey, you weren't waking up." Said Remus, peter, I noticed was very quiet.I eyed him suspiciously but he didn't notice.

"What song was I singing peter?" I asked

He looked at me alarmed."huh?oh..er...well..."

"You were singing about the dark lord rising and about some animals. And by the way James you're singing is awful!" Sirius interrupted.

"Oh well thats strange."

Peters p.o.v

He knew, I was certain about it. He looked at me suspiciously but I ignored him. Was I that obvious? Yes I worship the dark lord, but I dare not ever tell anyone about it.

"Yea...yeah, that is strange I'm...er gonna go take a shower." I muttered as I walked towards the toilets. I could feel the three pairs of eyes piercing into my back but I avoided it. I better not make any trouble or else Sirius or James won't be happy. They seem like a bully. Old Remus is fine but I wish I was in their group.

**Authors note: hi, im really sorry for the really short and bad chapter. I wanted to put a little bit of humor in it and i wanted to make james' singing really funny bit I failed really badly. Don't worry that's not the last of James' singing ;-) anyways please review! :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE: I HAVE BEEN ASKED WHY IVE MADE PETER EVIL SO EARLY WELL A) I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE AND B) HE ISNT EVIL YET BUT HE THINKS EVERYONE IS FIGHTING A USELESS WAR AND IT WOULD BE EASIER IF VOLDEMORT RULED. OK, THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY ABOUT LILY, HOPE YOU ENJOY :-)

LILY

I woke up this morning as the sunlight fluttered thought the parting in the curtains. I was the only one awake , but I was always an early waker. I shared a dormitory with three others, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Mcdonald and Alice Prewett. They were all nice even though Marlene was potters cousin. It was nice to think I had friends in Hogwarts, I guess life wouldn't be so bad.

The only problem was that tuney hated me. Was it jealousy? .

* * *

I sat in the great hall with my three friends. I was eating some toast with a strange contraption called pumpkin juice, it was actually really delicious.

Just then the Potter group walked in accompanied by some other boy called peter pettigrew. Potter walked up to me with a foolish grin, " Mind if I join you lily flower?"

I glared at him, lily flower seriously? "Yes I do mind toerag."

"Well what can we do about that then?"

I groaned as James, well Potter, sat next to me, sirius at his side and Remus and peter in front of them. Why did potter and black have to sit here, I was okay with Remus and peter I guess. I had already made an enemy on my first day, toerag potter

Potter being a pig, grabbed three muffins and wolfed them down.

"Don't you have any manners how to eat?" I asked.

But it was Sirius who spoke," No he doesn't and apart from that he is an awful singer, we had quite a show last night."

"What?!" Me, Mary, Marlene and Alice said at the same time in amazement.

Potter glared at black

"Well, lilyflower-"

"Don't call me that black!"

"Ooh, so I see James can call you lilyflower but I can't."he said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes"said James

I glared daggers at them both,"well carry on then."

"Well then james here, started to sing in his awful high pitched voice about how lovely dear lily flower is and that it would be a shame for her to be in love with you-know-who."

The three girls burst out laughing but i could feel my self turning red. I tried to think of a witty remark but i couldnt.I was tounge tied.

"Oi!"james snapped, "i never said that! You said i was saying something about you-know-who!"

At once the whole group fell silent.

"What do you mean , what you-know-who?" I asked. It was strange asking something from the two conceited brats but what could i do? How come sev didnt tell me somehting so serious?

"I'll meet you at the common room." Potter mumbled as he stormed out.

"What's up with him?" Alice asked.

"Well,"Marlene said,"Me and him are cousins and our...our uncle, aunt and cousins were killed by him. He ki...killed them all."

"Oh," I said, "So you-know who is-"

"A evil killer who is the most feared and loves killing the person who my family worships."

"So does he kill mortles as well?"

"What?"everyone asked

"I think im mortle, lily, im not immortale you know."said remus, it was the first time he spoke, i could see that he was smiling and i smiled back." Non wizard are called muggles."

"Muggles?" I asked , "thats a funny word."

" Oh gosh, whats up with you all?! How in the world is a muggle non-magical, theyre robot mugs, you people really have some sirius learning to do! Get it sirius?" Said Sirius.

We all laughed, even peter. Hogwarts was already starting to feel like home.

**Authors note: hi,I actually like this chapter, but everyone has different views right? I'm sorry its a little short, I wrote it all in five minutes. And I'm really really really sorry about not updating! I'm so busy! Please review! **

**Coming up in Next chapter:**

**-Pranks**

**-They name themselves the marauders**

**-Lily is a know it all**


	8. Chapter 8

James Pov

I stormed out the great hall. First it was Sirius then it was lily! I couldn't really blame lily I guess, she was merely curious but Sirius...

Had I really said all those things about you-know-who and lily? Fine lily was good looking and cute but did I really like, like-like her? I'm only eleven so I guess its just I want to be her friend maybe? Woah, I've only been her one day and what am I thinking about?

Remus:

Oh no, the full moon is coming, what will I do? Yes, the shrieking shack is made for me but will I be able to contain myself and not attack students. I would rather die then attack my friends. What would they do to me if they find out, if they are true friends they wouldn't abandon me right?

I know my clothes are shabby and I look like I've been raised in a pig sty, but the truth is we used to be one of the richest wizarding families until my 'disease' came. All our money was spent on my treatment and father abandoned mother. Mother, she's very nice, she cares for me but sometimes I think she's tired and wish I would be cured. Its a fact bad things happen to the innocent. When she found out I was coming to Hogwarts she tried not to show it but I think she was very happy. She sends me letters everyday so I don't feel unwanted and pleanty of chocolates to, yummmmmmm!"

Sirius:

"Hey James, Remus, peter!"I shouted, it was one am but who cares?!

"Oi, Sirius , let us sleep!" James grumbled as he chucked a pillow at me , the other two groaned their assent.

"Look, I've decided a prank!"

At this everyone sat bolt right up.

"A prank? Like what?"asked Remus

"Well I dunno, but seems like Sirius has an idea." James said.

"Yeah, I do."I said,"well basically I was thinking a prank on the whole school would be dangerous, but what about a prank on just one nasty person?"

"Sirius, no! Severus might be a right git but-" lectured Remus

"Oh, come on remus, have a little break."said James

"So...so what is the plan anyways,."peter asked timidly.

"well,"I grinned," you know snivellus snapdoodle , well let's just say he "accidentally" tripped from the stairs when they were moving."

Everyone nodded but Remus looked slightly troubled.

"Well,"I continued" we'll do this by luring him out at midnight, and whilst he is falling we can do a simple slowing down charm and we'll leave him there on a pillow and maybe a dogs old chewed blanket and we'll write snivellus snapdoodle on his face and runaway. Simple!"

James was grinning broadly and peter was nodding excitedly but it was only Remus who looked distant, staring outside the window. This guy was definitely hiding something and we had to find out!

James :

The plan was good actually very good now only one thing was missing," we have to name ourselves" I said

"Yeah your right," murmured Sirius"let's start thinking."

We all sat thinking for five minutes suggesting silly name like superrandoms, fireboys and hugs and kisses.

Finally, Remus spoke up," What about 'The Marauders'? It means rebellious and pranksters."

I have to admit , I was quiet impressed.

"Yeah that's great!"

"Pretty good actually."

"Where'd you get the idea from?"

"Yeah tell us!"

"I wish I had got that idea."

Remus:

I blushed. The ideas were pretty good .

"Well...I...er it just got into my mind like that."

Everyone looked at me impressed and I stated down at the floor embarrassed.

"We should go to sleep now."yawned peter.

"Yeah."everyone agreed.

And the lights went off.

* * *

**Hi, NOT my favourite chapter! Its very poorly written! I'm very sorry! And by the way marauders does mean rebellious and pranksters and right now the marauders don't know the plan could be dangerous. Also should I write from first year to seventh year? Please review :-) thank u!**

**Next chapter :**

**-The prank takes action**

**-everything goes wrong**

**P.s sorry, I know in the last authors note I wrote lily is a know it all and I never did that so sorry...again :-) **


	9. Chapter 9

James p.o.v

"Right, so what's the plan?" I Whispered

It was half past one and we were standing in the transfiguration corridor. Sirius had cast a simple invisibility charm on us all and we were quiet impressed with his spell work. Mrs Norris and filch would come here time to time but could find nothing, leaving them quite puzzled.

We had wrote a note to snivellus saying:

Dearest sev

I hardly ever see you and I am really missing you.

Please meet me at the transfiguration corridor at one,

I know I am breaking rules but please just this once for me.

Love lily xxx

Remus managed to copy lily's writing perfectly so we were sure he would turn up.

Just then we heard something shuffle at the far end of the corridor. At once we all froze

"Lily?"someone whispered

I grinned , let the fun begin.

We had planned all the conversation out before and I had to mimic lily. Mainly because I spent all my time listening to her wonderful voice. "Oh sev, I'm so happy you made it. I cast an invisibility charm on my self , let's go to the portrait of the fat lady, ill show you where the gryffindor common room is, then you can talk to me whenever you want!"

Snivellus hesitated for a second as if he was sensing something suspicious but then said,"OK"

All four of us followed him quietly on tip toes as he made his way onto the stairs.

"Wait!"I said a little to loudly.

He whirled around to see what had happened.

"Well, we have to wait for the staircase to move first!"

"No...but the portrait..." He began

"No! That was the old location! Just wait. OK?" I asked

"Yeah...sure."

Just then the staircase started to move and sirius took the invisibility charm off of us.

Severus p.o.v

I gasped. The stupid people who annoyed lily were standing there, foolishly grinning at me.

"Where's lily?"I demanded, "what have you done to her?"

"Nothing."said the one with long dog-like hair simply.

"Yeah, you know snivellus, we are smarter then you think by we would never harm her, I hope you have a nice time falling" the glasses boy said.

"What-?"

Without a moments warning the boy with long hair came forward and pushed me off the edge.

The wind whistled through my ears as I fell. I couldn't breathe , I was going to fast. I was sure I was going to die. Suddenly an inexplicable pain shot through my arm and I could see specks of red flying behind me as my arm flailed uselessly. I heard a crack followed by my scream. My had had cracked against ones of the staircases and blood obscured my vision. I wanted to die right there to stop the pain. I heard someone panicking in the distance but I took no notice . I stopped falling and I felt as I if all my bones were broken. Someone ran towards me but I didn't notice as my vision blurred and I dozed off.

* * *

Authors note: hi sorry for interrupting but I'm sorry for the really lame description and when I get time I will edit it. Continue reading now :-)

* * *

James POV

We all rushed to the edge to join Sirius as snivellus fell.

"Aresto momentum!" I shouted, but only a few white sparks shot out. I repeated it again but to no avail.

Remus shoved me aside." Aresto momentum! Aresto momentum! Aresro momentum!" Nothing was happening!

We heard a crack like a whip and we all froze on the spot in terror. We were going to be expelled, I was sure of it.

We heard another crack followed by a blood curdling scream that sent shivers through my back.

Just then , he stopped falling with a loud thud that echoed through the corridors.

**Authors** **note** : Hey, I really, really hate this chapter! I was like really determined to make it long and detailed but I failed miserably and now its looks like a baby wrote this! :-( I am going to try editing it when I get time. Chapter nine shud definitely be updated by today or tomorrow bcuz we now have holidays, well just Thursday and Friday and I didn't go to school for the past few days cuz I'm reaaaaaaaally sick. Anyways I really WILL MAKE SURE that the next chapter will be long!

Next chapter:

**Dumbledores** **office**

**Lies**

Please review, thanks :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys really sorry, gigantic writers block, exams coming up, so sorry for not updating! Pleased give me some ideas and I really will try to update by Sunday thanks :-)


End file.
